It Sure Took Them Long Enough!
by monzepelmoon
Summary: A Songfic about Ikuto and Amu... warning some Tadase X Amu.


_He was a boy,  
>She was a girl,<br>Can I make it any more obvious?  
>He was a punk,<br>She did ballet,  
>What more can I say<br>He wanted her,  
>She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well<br>But all of her friends,  
>Stuck up their nose,<br>They had a problem with his baggy clothes..._

Ikuto had watched as Amu walked away from him so many times, and he knew that he couldn't do anything about it if he wanted to win her heart, but that was in the past. Now he could do something about it considering the fact that he was now a world famous violinist.__

_He was a skater boy,  
>She said "see you later boy",<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>She had a pretty face,<br>But her head was up in space,  
>She needed to come back down to earth<br>_

Once she had graduated high school she married Tadase (Tads-gay), and never thought to think about what would have happened until she realized that she did not love the man that she had married. She didn't though see this until Ikuto had left her life for good. He had stopped trying to win her after she graduated because he knew that it would only end up hurting him in the end.

_5 years from now,  
>She sits at home,<br>Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
>She turns on TV,<br>Guess who she sees,  
>Skater boy rockin' on MTV,<br>She calls up her friends,  
>They already know,<br>And they've all got tickets to see his show  
>She tags along,<br>Stands in the crowd,  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down<em>

When she turned on the television after Tadase had left her for some bimbo, she saw the one man that she had never thought to see ever again playing a song that she remembered well. It was the song that he would sing to her when he saw her, but back then the tune was so full of hope, but now…. Now it sounded so sad. As soon as the show ended she call Rima and found out that she already had tickets knowing that her friend would want to go see the man that she truly belonged with before she lost him again. _rom: .com/lyrics/a/avril_lavigne/skater_ ]__  
>He was a skater boy,<br>She said "see you later boy",  
>He wasn't good enough for her<br>Now he's a super star,  
>Slammin' on his guitar,<br>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
><em>

She watched another show and found that she had found another show that Ikuto was on… As soon as she saw his face for the second time that day she started to cry finally mourning what she had lost because she was too stupid to see that he really loved her._  
><em>

_He was a skater boy,  
>She said "see you later boy",<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>Now he's a super star,<br>Slammin' on his guitar,  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<br>_

As she cried she thought, 'how will I go on with this pain?'_  
><em>

_Sorry girl but you missed out,  
>Well, tough luck that boy's mine now,<br>We are more than just good friends,  
>This is how the story ends<br>Too bad that you couldn't see,  
>See the man that boy could be,<br>There is more than meets the eye,  
>I see the soul that is inside<br>_

When she got to the concert that was being held that night she saw Ikuto kiss a girl with red hair before he went out onto the stage…. _  
><em>

_He's just a boy,  
>And I'm just a girl,<br>Can I make it any more obvious  
>We are in love,<br>Haven't you heard,  
>How we rock each others world<br>_

Amu couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying in the middle of the song that Ikuto was playing, and she did not stop until after he had moved onto the next song._  
><em>

_I'm with the skater boy,  
>I said see you later boy,<br>I'll be back stage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio,<br>Singing the song we wrote,  
>About a girl you used to know<br>_

Ikuto looked out onto the crowd and spotted a pink haired woman with amber eyes crying, but even though he could see her at that moment he knew from her friends that he would have to finish the concert before he could get anywhere near her.

_I'm with the skater boy,  
>I said see you later boy,<br>I'll be back stage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio,<br>Singing the song we wrote,  
>About a girl you used to know<em>

__

He looked over to Utau and she nodded from underneath the bright red wig she was wearing. She knew that he wanted to see Amu tonight, and possibly ask her the question that had been burning inside him for years even though she was married part of that time.

At the end of the concert Amu was asked by a man in a black suit to follow him, and with a nod from her friends she followed. When she entered Ikuto's dressing room she was shocked because there on the desk was the picture of them and Ami sitting on her couch when she was in high school.

Ikuto entered the room quietly behind her a shut the door. "Amu," he whispered gently.

"Ikuto," Amu softly replied to his voice without turning around.

"I still love you, Amu."

Amu turned slowly, and looked into his midnight blue eyes, "I love you too. I'm so sorry that I did not see it until I was married to ….to a man that did not care for me in the least."

"I know Amu; I know what happened with Kiddy King. Utau told me." Just then Utau came into the room wearing the red wig.

She took off the wig as she entered the room shaking out her blonde hair that was still in its trade make pig tails. As she crossed the room to the couch she leaned down and whispered into Amu's ear, "He's all yours if you want him."

Then suddenly Ikuto knelt down on one knee, "Amu Hinamori, will you be my wife?"

Amu started to cry as she nodded her head. Ikuto stood a put a silver ring with a pink diamond onto her ring finger, and then he kissed much to Amu's delight and Utau's amusement.

As the couple kissed Utau leaned back into the couch and sighed, "It sure took them long enough," as she fell asleep.

The End


End file.
